


【兔赤】blinding

by inevermetarose



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Curtain Fic, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28830648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inevermetarose/pseuds/inevermetarose
Summary: 原设成年兔赤的没头没尾小甜饼，私设含有注意。
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 10





	【兔赤】blinding

*  
实在是盯了太久的电脑屏幕，眼睛都开始发酸。好容易偷闲闭上时，眼角甚至有些胀痛。赤苇京治取下眼镜细细擦拭，而后重新戴上。

“不舒服吗？”那个人把脑袋探过来。  
“还好……就是眼睛。”赤苇京治很快地看了一眼笔电右下角的时间，“木兔前辈先去洗澡吧，我做完这件事就来了。”  
大他一岁的男友趴在床上，闻言微微仰起头，自桌面边缘观察他的表情，“但是赤苇，你的黑眼圈很重哦？”  
“没关系。”他回过去一个苦笑，“你也该习惯了吧，编辑就是这样的工作啊。”  
“但是，不休息搞坏身体可是不行的！”木兔光太郎宣布道，“休息是为了更好地工作。”

——对于运动员来说，也许更是这样。所以木兔前辈在这件事情上的态度，才会是难得的坚决吧？  
赤苇想到这儿，无意识地露出一个微笑。

那边已经是国家级选手的人抱着他的枕头，小声嘟囔说我难得回来一次，赤苇都不陪我……就连每每被梳得很高的头发，现在都委屈得耷拉了下来，整个人看上去越发像是低垂下耳羽的大猫头鹰。

“我以为木兔前辈这几年已经成熟很多了。”  
“我也是会成长的嘛！”木兔有些骄傲地说，“和现任队友在一起的时候，我还是很可靠的。不过，想和男朋友撒娇，不是很正常的事情吗？”  
他饶有兴趣地盯着赤苇，想看看他会做出什么可爱的反应，却只见后者敲键盘的手顿了一下，马上又恢复如常。  
“光太郎前辈还是快去洗澡吧。”

听到称呼的变化，木兔美滋滋地找出睡衣，往浴室走了。伏案工作的赤苇则悄悄地松了口气想好险，末了，终于能盯回屏幕上的稿子。

他从前倒也不是一工作起来就没完没了的类型。高中时队友调侃他，说天塌下来都别想阻止赤苇按时吃饭睡觉。这话只对了一半。除开理性他同样拥有认真。为了将交给他的任务做到最好，即便是赤苇自己严格的作息也得让路。  
赤苇加入枭谷的排球队后的第一次熬夜，好像是为了整理木兔学长的生态和适合对方的托球。而印象最深刻的一次熬夜，则是在某次输了比赛之后，研究对手球队的比赛录像。  
那天晚上赤苇攥着笔对着平板上的回放发愣，想其实从前输球也会心有不甘。但是总还要先难过一阵，才能打起精神继续向前。可是在枭谷不一样。因为木兔前辈的存在，大家都总是在向上看、向前看。  
第二天赤苇顶着黑眼圈和大家分析原因时，木兔前辈的眼睛很亮。那时候赤苇就想这样做值了，后边被前辈们夸可靠的时候也难得地高兴了一次。但是散场之后又被抓住训了一通，说这事要那么急吗？  
赤苇想了想，脑海里却浮现出某个人捧着他的笔记、像捧着珍宝一样的神情。  
嗯。至少我们的主将恢复精神了。他说。这很重要。

……然后当然就听见队友一如既往的抗议：“你偶尔也可以不用管他的啦！”

再后来……再后来他就大学毕业，进了出版社。打排球成了休息日限定的奢侈活动，高中时在枭谷度过的时光，想起来都有些遥远和不真实。可那些确实已经成了他的一部分。一直向上看也好，专注于此刻眼前的唯一一件事也好，再有就是遇见木兔前辈、然后被他影响，直至今日也依旧被他激励着的事情也好……这些一起造就了站在这里的赤苇京治。

共享了这份记忆的木兔前辈、见证了他从相遇开始的一切成长和痛苦的木兔前辈……对他而言是爱人，是战友，是继续向前的旗帜、和耀眼温暖却绝不会刺目的光芒。

他想他说不定比木兔前辈还希望能够和对方一同、认真地度过这一段闲暇时光。在喜欢对方的程度上他绝不会轻易服输。但也正因为对象是木兔前辈，所以他才没法就这样简单放下。

……想要做得更好，想要给你看见我不断地在进步，想要同你说虽然不在同样的平台上，但我也依旧会一丝不苟地、做到我的120%。  
所以，也请你稍微耐心地等我一下吧。

他全部的注意力都放在屏幕上，连自己身处何方都暂时丧失了感知，可这时某双大手突然从背后探出来。手指从镜片下方穿过去，遮住了他的眼睛。  
“猜猜我是谁？”  
一片漆黑中赤苇清晰地感觉到了对方指尖传来的温度。听上去这人还努力在掩盖自己原本的声线。说话时从鼻腔上方发声，嗓音有些闷闷的。  
但还会同二十多岁的他开这种玩笑的，除了那个人之外也没有别的可能性了吧？

“……前辈，请不要在这种时候开玩笑。我怕我一不小心摁到什么快捷键，我的文档还没有保存。”赤苇缓缓举起双手，表示自己投降。  
“可是我都洗完澡回来了，赤苇都还没有休息过一次吧？”身后的木兔恢复了原本的声线，听上去却有些不悦，“我知道你有自己的安排啦，不过现在，主将命令你闭眼休息一分钟！”  
赤苇嘟囔了一句类似于那也不用捂着我的眼睛吧之类的话，随即却笑起来。  
没再闹腾着要他陪自己，确实是变得靠谱了许多。对方的掌心非常温暖，大约是刚洗过澡的缘故，带着淡淡的潮气。因为视觉剥夺，其余的感官也被放大。他的鼻尖萦绕着对方身上的沐浴露的味道，而木兔本人则在小声地倒数着。  
“四十七，四十六，四十五……”

倒数终于结束的时候，木兔放开手，说：“好啦。”  
赤苇摁了保存，随即关闭文件合上电脑，动作一气呵成毫无犹豫。木兔看着他站起来转向自己，将眼镜取下叠好，而后眯眼舔了舔嘴唇。  
“……诶，赤苇今晚的工作结束了？”

“没有。”赤苇转过身去，“但是我想抱前辈，就现在。”

**Author's Note:**

> *虽然但是，真的是兔赤。  
> *大学毕业同居中。兔是职业选手，赤是漫画编辑。写的时候HQ还没完结，现在我们兔真的是国家级的选手了！该说真不愧是我们枭谷的王牌啊wwww


End file.
